


Revenge is a Bitch and So Am I

by ladylace616



Series: No One Way - Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: BDSM, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Choking, Dominance, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Slapping, Submission, Urophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Ally and Ivy have an altercation before their final conversation in 7x9. They come to blows but ultimately end the night on the promise of a new beginning. That is what makes her lover's defeat all the more satisfying post mortem in Ally's eyes. Role-Reversal. Humiliation Kink. BDSM. Kinktober contribution, I am unashamed.





	Revenge is a Bitch and So Am I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: American Horror Story regrettably is not my property. I am simply borrowing the characters. All ownership is credited to Ryan Murphy & Brad Falchuck. I have italicized the parts of the story from which I heavily borrowed the scenes in the episode "Drink the Kool-Aid", but my story wouldn't be the same without them. I hope you will enjoy and review!

Ivy might be a horrible human being, but she deserved a reminder of what she would be missing out on when she was dead. It filled Ally with a perverse thrill to consider the fact that she was going to hate fuck the shit out this bitch one last time before she killed her once and for all. There was no denying how sexy Ivy was on the outside, no matter what a heinous bitch she turned out to be inside.

Normally, she was the submissive and Ivy was the dominant party in their relationship. This had been shown time and time again during the course of their relationship. She felt a deep sense of resentment each time Oz gripped Ivy in hand when he was scared. He always felt safer with Ivy, which Ally was hoping to change in the near future.

Now that she had faced her worse fears, nothing scared her. Her outlook on life itself was changed, and she suddenly felt powerful in the face of all the odds. There was no backing down or changing track once she went down this path. She relished the thought of her sweet revenge.

One night, Ally and Ivy found themselves alone in the house. Ivy had left Oz at the apartment with Winter. The two of them struggled. Ivy pushed Ally into their bedroom wall, pinning her hands behind her back and using one hand to push Ally’s head against the wall. Ally furiously struggled, and managed to break her hands and arms free. She shoved herself backward and successfully dislodged Ivy.

She screamed and advanced on Ivy. This time, they landed on the bed, Ally on top of Ivy. They had fallen haphazardly onto the bed, Ivy’s legs hanging off the edge. Ally straddled Ivy’s torso to keep her immobile. Her eyes were wild with excitement as she glared down at Ivy. Her hands came to rest on either side of Ivy’s neck, and she squeezed her throat painfully.

Ivy panicked and began to kick and buck, struggling against Ally’s grasp. Her eyes were crazed as she fought. They started to flutter though, and Ally surprising let up and let go. Ivy gulped gratefully, trying to get as much as air as possible back into her lungs. She had almost passed out and feared the worst. She looked fearfully up at Ally, who hadn’t moved. She was at her mercy.

“You tried to drive me crazy, bitch,” she spat. “Do you feel good that you succeeded?!”

Ally reached down and slapped Ivy across the face. The astonished look on her face following the slap enticed Ally. She drew her hand back again and forcefully slapped the other side of Ivy’s face. This time, Ivy’s brow wrinkled in defiance and she bucked again against Ally’s weight.

“Lay still, bitch,” Ally barked. “Don’t you think you’d be dead by now if that’s what I wanted?”

She climbed off of her estranged lover. Ivy gasped painfully and watched Ally with a wary eye. It was so confusing- going from wanting to kill someone to wanting to fuck them within an inch of their life. She didn’t know if Ally wanted to fuck her or kill her either. It made their exchange all the more titillating.

To her surprise, Ivy obediently lay still on the bed. This made Ally pause thoughtfully. She regarded her short haired lover with a detached viewpoint, wondering how best to inflict pain and humiliation on the woman. God knew she deserved it.

Ally grinned wickedly to herself when she got an idea.

She went to stand between Ivy’s feet, wedged between her shapely thighs. Ivy looked at her expectantly as she placed her hand on her jean clad thigh. “But maybe I could forgive you, do you think?” Ally asked, dragging her hand torturously slow up Ivy’s inner thigh.

She ended her hand’s ascent with a rough pussy grab. Ivy shuddered at the contact and swallowed thickly, looking up at Ally fearfully. She was afraid to get what she wanted- she was afraid to trust the woman. But God, she wanted her again.

Ivy spread her legs, and Ally smiled as she massaged Ivy through her pants. “Maybe you could make it up to me,” Ally said. Ivy blinked disbelievingly as Ally knelt between her legs, reaching for her pants zipper. She undid the zipper and sexily dragged Ivy’s pants down her legs. She was wearing white lace underwear underneath and Ally regarded her. Her panties were soaked. Who knew she got off on bad treatment?

 _What else would she let me do_ , Ally wondered to herself. She reached down to divest her of her underwear and placed a hot, open mouthed kiss to her inner thigh. It was so close, and yet not close enough. Ivy closed her eyes sensually as Ally returned her attention to the apex between her thighs. She knelt on her knees between Ivy’s legs and began to pet her sweet pussy.

She stoked Ivy into an intolerable level of want and need. She never penetrated her pussy, just swirled her fingers around Ivy’s sensitive bundle of nerves. Her fingers became coated in Ivy’s slick lubrication, and she smeared some all over her fingers. She stopped her ministrations with one hand to begin with her other. Ivy’s eyes were closed, and she didn’t notice as Ally thrust her fingers in her face.

“Clean them for me,” Ally ordered her. Ivy opened her eyes and sucked Ally’s slick digits into her mouth. She sucked and licked Ally’s fingers clean. As she sucked on Ally’s fingers, Ally furiously pumped three of her fingers of her other hand in and out of Ivy’s pussy.

Ally had two fingers in Ivy’s mouth, and she added another. As Ivy gyrated, fucking her fingers, Ally began to feel angry and added a fourth finger to Ivy’s mouth. She was effectively fucking her face with her four fingers, gagging Ivy occasionally. Each wet gagging sound satisfied her immensely.

When she felt Ivy’s pussy clench around her fingers, Ally cruelly withdrew her hand. She stood up and backed away from her lover.

Ivy watched Ally take a step back and pull her shirt over her head. She slowly reached down to undo her slacks and let them fall down around her ankles. Ivy reached down in between her own legs as she watched Ally, stroking herself.

Ally’s panties joined her pants on the floor. Last but not least, her eyes locked onto Ivy’s as she removed her bra. Ivy quickly yanked her own shirt and bra off next, following Ally’s example. She looked expectantly at Ally, and was confused when she started walking around the bed.

She didn’t go far. She approached the other side of the bed and climbed on. “Lay back down,” she ordered Ivy. Ivy could see where this was going and she eagerly laid back down on her back. Ally straddled her face, facing forward so that she could manipulate Ivy’s modest breasts to her heart’s content.

Ivy voraciously ate out Ally’s pussy. She was slightly disappointed when Ally didn’t return the favor, but she was surprised when something else happened. As Ivy was busy probing her tongue in and out of Ally’s sopping wet cunt, Ally had begun to massage her breasts. She squeezed her breasts and rolled her taught nipples in between her fingers until they stood up in painful peaks.

Then she slapped them, watching them sway. Ivy buried her face deeper into her pussy in response. Ally delivered a few more blows to her chest, and reveled in the pink marks she was leaving behind. She reached down to Ivy’s twat and swatted it playfully a few times, sending little shocks up Ivy’s body at the contact.

Ally ground herself down against Ivy’s face. She started to rock her hips back and forth, riding her face with abandon. She let lose a strangled cry when she came. She didn’t move off of her. When she regained her senses, she was still straddling Ivy’s face. No way for her to get away.

Ally smirked to herself before she surprised Ivy. Before Ivy could move or break free, Ally let loose a stream of urine down Ivy’s open and unsuspecting mouth. She spluttered and slapped at Ally’s back, trying to dislodge her.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t like it, bitch,” Ally said. She reached down and stroked Ivy’s pussy again. Ivy stopped struggling and laid still. She spread her legs a little when Ally leaned down over her, her breath hot against Ivy’s dripping wet pussy.

She finally began to lick her hairless pussy. She savored the taste and the small mewls of satisfaction that left Ivy’s throat. She teased her clit mercilessly, circling it over and over again and licking the nub expertly. She applied alternate hard and soft pressure until Ivy was squirming. Suddenly she went stock still, stiff as a board as her orgasm rocked her. She saw stars briefly, and she came down slowly.

Her face was still wet. She wiped at her face self-consciously when it was all over. Ally was collecting her clothing off the floor and not paying her any attention. Ivy avoided eye contact as she did the same. Ally wordlessly escorted her to the front door to bid their goodbyes.

Ivy shyly kissed Ally at the open front door. They embraced and Ivy departed.

*~*~*

It was no surprise when Ally invited her over for dinner the next week. She said it was to bury the axe, so to speak, and they certainly hadn’t done a lot of talking the last time they got together. She figured she owed it to her for Oz’s sake and agreed to meet her at the house for dinner. Maybe the couple that slayed together could stay together after all.

_She was surprised to smell the aroma of food in the air. “You cooked?” Ivy asked._

_“I put pasta in boiling water. It is your sauce, though,” Ally answered. She pulled out a chair for Ivy to seat herself and privately thought to herself it was the piece de la resistance that she would kill the woman with her own recipe._

_“I did pick the wine,” Ally said with a small deceptive smile. She held the bottle up so Ivy could see the label and the two exchanged a knowing look. “That’s the wine we had on our honeymoon,” Ivy commented._

_“I’ve been saving it for a special occasion,” Ally replied, pouring a generous portion into Ivy’s wine glass. She poured some into hers as well and put the bottle back on the table._

_Ivy reached tentatively for Ally’s hand. She looked hopefully at the brunette, her face round and trusting. “Tonight?” she asked._

_Ally looked down at her. “Tonight, we start over,” she confirmed, returning the squeeze of her hand._

_Ivy held up her wine glass to toast with a wry grin on her face after Ally took a seat. Ally coolly returned her gaze and lifted her wine glass to toast._

_Ivy didn’t suspect a thing. She picked up her fork and began to eat the meal Ally prepared._

_“It’s good,” she remarked, after a couple of mouthfuls. She gestured at the serving bowl of pasta with her fork and raised her eyebrow curiously. “Aren’t you eating?” she asked._

_Silence followed. Ally stared thoughtfully at the bowl of pasta, not really seeing what was in front of her eyes. She frowned at length and opened her mouth to reply._

_“When I was in the psych ward, the very first week inside, I had thoughts of suicide,” she candidly admitted. She casually started to serve herself from the serving bowl. “I wanted to end it,” she said. “I was in so much pain. I almost did it. But then I thought about Oz, and I thought about you.”_

_Her eyes pierced into Ivy’s at that statement. Ivy’s face screwed up into a look of disappointment and guilt, and she reached across the table once more. Ally did not take or squeeze her hand in assurance this time._

_“I thought about how you left me alone in there, without a word. No visits. Not even a glimpse of Oz in all that time,” she angrily accused Ivy. Her tone had developed a razor edge._

_“They told me you were insane, I was trying to protect him,” Ivy defended herself._

_“You were TRYING to take him away from me. Admit it,” she said, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. Ivy took a hasty gulp of her wine, averting her eyes._

_“So in that second week,” Ally continued, “I pulled myself together and pushed those self-destructive thoughts away, and turned my energy towards freeing myself from the fears that paralyzed me. And it was… desperately hard. Then I realized that those fears were filling a hole I had inside of me, and you can’t take those fears away without filling that hole with something else. So I chose revenge.”_

_She smiled deviously. “On you.”_

_Ivy swallowed thickly. She looked with dread upon Ally’s face. “Ally….”_

_“You tried to make me go crazy. You tried to take my son away. You let yourself be seduced by the babysitter. And worse of all, you let Kai into our lives! I couldn’t forgive you for any of it,” she said with clear conviction. Ivy took another liberal swig of the wine._

_“But then the thought of revenge,” Ally said, and she hummed pleasurably. “Mmm, that cured me,” she said._

_Ivy downed the last of her wine and slammed her wine glass down on the table. She laughed disbelievingly at Ally’s empty threats. “You think you’re cured?” she spitefully asked._

_“I wish you were. Hell, this is the woman I’ve always wanted. Strong and assertive, someone who doesn’t cower from clowns or holes or blood or whatever else. But it’s a passing phase, Ally. You’re all bluster, no follow through,” she confidently said._

_“You’ll revert back to what you really are: a coward. So you can dream of revenge, but I’m not afraid of you.” Ally could not help the smile on her face. A fatal mistake, she thought with a mischievous glint in her eye. It would be the last time Ivy ever underestimated her again._

_“You’ll never do anything to me,” Ivy scoffed. She smirked and stood from the table, and wobbled uncertainly suddenly. She looked down at Ally with confusion._

_“I already have,” Ally calmly told her._

_Ivy coughed suddenly and doubled over, and she spat up blood. Her vision blurred and she gripped the edge of the table. “I put arsenic in the wine,” Ally gleefully informed her. “And the food.” The look on her face was serene as she watched Ivy gasp for breath._

_“Oz will never forgive you,” Ivy wheezed. There was sudden fear in her eyes, looking at her lover in desperation. “No, Oz will never forgive you for abandoning him,” Ally retorted._

_“I knew I couldn’t trust you, and I wasn’t going to let you stand in my way,” she said. Ivy cried out as more blood bubbled forth from her lips, and she collapsed to the ground in agony. She writhed on the kitchen tile, clutching at her stomach. She screamed in pain and Ally relished the sight of her covered in her own blood, laying on the floor where she belonged._

_“I found my strength,” Ally continued, listening with satisfaction to Ivy’s last gurgling breaths. “I want two things in life,” she said. “I want Oz all to myself,” she told her. She leaned down closer towards Ivy, her eyes sparking with malicious intent peering down at her. “And I wanna watch you die.”_

_Ivy convulsed on the floor, and then her eyes went lifeless and she saw no more._

_*~*~*_

Later, when Kai helped her dispose of the body, she felt no remorse whatsoever when she turned her back on Ivy’s body. She hoped the bitch burned in Hell for all she cared. She never looked back.

She was incensed when her lover talked about her a few days layer. She was standing outside in the middle of the night at the back of their ice cream truck, talking with Winter. Winter hadn’t seen or heard from Ivy and was getting worried about her.

“Cut the bullshit,” Winter said. _“Was she in pain? In the end?”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ally stiffly replied._

_“I know, I have no right asking about it. But Kai is going around spreading that story about her going off to cooking school in Paris. But I know my brother, and I know Ivy would have never left without saying goodbye.”_

_Ally stifled an urge to laugh. “Is that what you think?”_

_“Maybe you didn’t know my wife as well as you thought you did,” Ally spitefully remarked. A tear formed and dripped down Winter’s lovely face._

_“Kai’s just been taking so many pills. My mind’s been going crazy wondering what he did to her, if he made her suffer, and that I wasn’t there,” she regretfully admitted. She dragged her fingers down her face in agitation and guilt._

_Ally paused to give her wife’s younger lover a long, measured look. “If something did happen to Ivy… what makes you think Kai had anything to do with it?” she asked with a sick, self-satisfied smirk._


End file.
